


Vola

by Symphonia_ITA (Symphonia_chan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Complete, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Sportivo, What if?, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphonia_chan/pseuds/Symphonia_ITA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'eravamo lasciati. Noi siamo andati per le nostre strade e tu per la tua. Hai scelto un'altra scuola, un'altra città, qualcosa che non capivamo - a cui non eravamo interessati. Eppure eri un'anima che implorava il nostro aiuto. Sento come un peso... Adesso cosa sei?</p><p>Dal 2° capitolo:</p><p>Shoyo corre. Shoyo salta. Shoyo vola. Shoyo schiaccia.</p><p>/.../</p><p>Chiudendo gli occhi, poteva rivedere tutta la scena.<br/>Il re che, aggrappato alla rete, quasi aggrediva il suo amico con quella domanda. Sembrava volerlo accusare di non essersi impegnato abbastanza; all’epoca, aveva un’aria frustrata, arrabbiata. In quella partita, lui aveva visto il potenziale di Shoyo ed ora... lo stava sfruttando al massimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Già pubblicata su EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3388768&i=1

 

  
Corrono il più velocemente possibile, le borse usate per coprire le loro teste. Sperano che li aiuti come rimedio alla pioggia, ma è del tutto inutile. Trovano però, presto riparo sotto la tettoia della fermata del bus.  
  
 “Phew! Ce l’abbiamo fatta!” esclama esausto il primo.  
  
 “Caspita quanto piove oggi…” lo segue il secondo.  
  
 Si siede sulla panchina e poggia la pesante borsa da calcio per terra. Fa così anche l’amico con la sua da basket. Intanto che il calciatore si asciuga il viso con la manica della felpa, l’altro si guarda attorno.  
  
 “Eh, già… Sembra che non smetterà tanto presto... Oh.”  
  
 Il giovane con le lentiggini nota un poster appeso sul muro della fermata. Si avvicina, lo legge meglio e una marea di ricordi riaffiorano nella sua mente. Sembra essere passata un’eternità, eppure erano solo pochi mesi.   
 “Ehi… Ti va di saltare la scuola domani?” chiede poi.  
  
 Il ragazzo moro seduto sulla panchina si volta verso di lui, un grande punto interrogativo stampato sul volto.  
  
 “E perché scusa? Tu non marini mai la scuola.”  
  
 Lo studente lentigginoso gli indica il poster. La data indicava l’inizio di un torneo di pallavolo.  
  
 “Voglio andare a vederlo. Ti va di venire?”  
  
  
  



	2. Voci Melanconiche Tifano Per Te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Già pubblicata su EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3388768&i=1

“Non posso credere che, alla fine, mi sono lasciato convincere…” sbuffa il moro, mettendosi le mani in tasca. “E se poi non gioca? Avremmo saltato la scuola per niente.” borbotta, cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento da duro.  
L’amico castano gli tira una gomitata. Non che avesse fatto i salti mortali per convincerlo: aveva subito accettato la proposta, eppure si lamentava lo stesso. Sospirò; era fatto così, non poteva farci niente.  


“E piantala… Sho-chan ci teneva così tanto alla pallavolo, ricordi? Voleva andare nella stessa scuola di quel ragazzo che aveva visto alla televisione…”  


“Quella dei corvi, giusto? Kara… Kara?”  
“Karasuno, sì. Non smetteva mai di parlare di quel Piccolo Gigante…”  
Tra i due cala un silenzio carico di malinconia. Sembrano passare in un soffio, i ricordi della loro prima e ultima partita ufficiale in un torneo di pallavolo. Le divise verdi, l’allegria del loro capitano, l’odore di air salonpas: il tanto amato ghiaccio spray che eccitava da morire il loro amico, Shoyo Hinata. Anche se si trovavano sulle tribune, potevano sentire quello stesso profumo nell’aria.  
Non era il solo. C’era anche un odore più forte: quello della voglia di vincere. L’atmosfera nella palestra era molto diversa da quella provata alle medie. Era, se possibile, ancor più carica di competitività.  
“Piuttosto come lo riconosciamo?”  
“Non ti ricordi più com’è fatto Sho-chan, Koji? Che antipatico…”  
“Cosa? Ma no! Però hai visto che palestra gigantesca è questa?! Trovalo tu! Ti sfido, Izumi.”  
Il castano con le lentiggini lo scruta un attimo con diffidenza, ma decide di accettare la sfida. Si volta ed esamina i campi di pallavolo davanti loro. Si trovano molto più giù: sono saliti troppo in alto sulle gradinate. La luce fa brillare i parquet: sembrano specchi di legno sui quali sono state disegnate le linee dei campi da gioco. Le reti erano già state tutte tirate su, le squadre in campo avevano le maglie dai colori più svariati. I loro giocatori si stavano già riscaldando: palleggi, battute, schiacciate… Era la prima volta che vedeva quello spettacolo come spettatore.  
Quando ad un tratto, da una delle porte, entra un’altra squadra.  
“Ah, ecco-”  
Si blocca. Gli muoiono le parole in bocca.

Sembrano - _sono_ \- imponenti. Sembrano messaggeri di sfida e potenza. Entrano con passo sicuro, come per dire: _“Noi siamo qui!”_. Uno stormo di corvi dagli sguardi intensi e determinati, pronti a spiccare il volo. Cercheranno di raggiungere i cieli della vittoria.

“Sono neri come…” mormora Koji, ma anche lui non finisce la frase.  
“Degni del loro nome.” sussurra Izumi, sorridendo lievemente.  
“Molto appropriato, già.”  
In quel gruppo di ragazzi dalle divise nere, ne risalta uno in arancione. Capelli neri rizzati dal gel, un ciuffo biondo che ricade sulla fronte. Vicino a lui, Izumi identifica l’amico. È sicuramente lui, poco più alto di un metro e sessanta, capelli arancioni: indossa la maglia del numero 10.  
“È lì! Sho-chan!!” saluta, muovendo le braccia e urlando il più possibile.  
“Non ti sente, siamo troppo lontani. Avviciniamoci allo spalto con il loro striscione.” suggerisce Koji, indicando un lungo pezzo di stoffa nero legato alla balaustra. Ha una sola, breve scritta al centro, dipinta di bianco.  
“Vola.” legge Izumi.  
“Ci tengono molto al nome, eh?” se la ride Koji.  
“Molto appropriati, già!” gli fa il verso l’altro e il calciatore sbuffa.

***

Quel giorno erano previste solo due partite. I secondi avversari della giornata sembravano molto forti. Riuscivano a bloccare gli attacchi con un muro imponente, che sembrava non avere punti deboli. I due guardano rapiti i ragazzi in nero battersi contro quei ‘giganti di ferro’.  


Shoyo corre. Shoyo salta. Shoyo vola. Shoyo schiaccia.

Veloce, velocissimo. Non ha importanza se lo murano, lui continua a combattere. E così il numero 1, il 5 e anche il 3, il ragazzo in arancione e il ragazzo col numero 9. Lui che alza quelle velocissime palle. Lui che li ha battuti alla loro unica partita alle medie.  
Il numero 2 del Kitagawa Daichi, il Re del Campo.  
Izumi lo fissa, non ricorda bene il nome, ma ricorda la sua faccia. È decisamente lui — e sta alzando per Shoyo. 

_Cosa hai fatto in questi tre anni?!_

Chiudendo gli occhi, poteva rivedere tutta la scena.  
Il re che, aggrappato alla rete, quasi aggrediva il suo amico con quella domanda. Sembrava volerlo accusare di non essersi impegnato abbastanza; all’epoca, aveva un’aria frustrata, arrabbiata. Izumi iniziava a comprendere il perché. In quella partita, lui aveva visto il potenziale di Shoyo ed ora — lo stava sfruttando al massimo.  
Koji attaccò bottone chiedendo se quel ragazzo moro era effettivamente Kageyama Tobio. Ecco come si chiamava l’eccezionale alzatore. Izumi annuì leggermente.  
Il calciatore lo guardò perplesso: non gli rispondeva, sembrava assorto in qualcosa. Provò a parlare un po’ della partita: non che fosse di una grande idea. Più che altro, nessuno dei due riusciva a fare dei commenti costruttivi e finivano sempre per elogiare le schiacciate di quello o l’altro giocatore.  
“Se non saltano, non ci capiamo niente, eh?” dice Koji, con un sorriso stranito.  
“Praticamente…” gli risponde Izumi, ridendo. Si facevano pena da soli.  
Essendo che nessuno dei due ragazzi era un esperto nella pallavolo, i commenti che sentivano in giro sui muri impenetrabili e le ricezioni assurde erano incomprensibili. Ciò che capivano invece, era lo stupore di tutti riguardo l’incredibile velocità e capacità di salto del numero 10 della Karasuno. Sfoderarono entrambi un sorriso orgoglioso.  
Ed ecco che il numero 4, con un movimento veloce e istintivo, salva la palla col piede.  
“Wah!! Quello lo facevo anch’io alle medie!!” esclama Koji, indicando entusiasta.  
Izumi scoppia a ridere e gli fa notare che lui non era un libero. Koji si stupisce che l’amico si ricordi ancora certi termini. E il castano ride ancora, ricordandogli che tra i due era Koji che dimenticava rapidamente qualsiasi cosa non inerente al calcio.  
E poi eccoli di nuovo a tifare. Tuttavia, nonostante i loro incitamenti, le urla sembravano non raggiungerlo. Sembrava inutile urlare a Shoyo, ma da qualche parte sapevano entrambi che valeva la pena continuare a sgolarsi. Forse non ricollegava le voci, forse queste si perdevano nell’enorme palestra, ma da qualche parte sapevano che tifare per quel numero 10 era la cosa giusta da fare al momento.  
L’unico sostegno che potevano dare.

Finché non viene fischiata la fine.

Ha vinto. La Karasuno ha vinto.

E con la stessa dignità con cui era entrata, ora si precipitava ad inchinarsi verso il loro striscione, dove intanto s’era unita la squadra femminile della medesima scuola a fare il tifo. I sorrisi dipinti sulle loro facce, le voci esultanti per la vittoria, un “Grazie!” che veniva urlato con gioia.  
“Lo andiamo a salutare, che ne dici?” propone Koji.  
“Non serve.” mormora l’altro e scuote lievemente la testa, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro.  
Ha un sorriso malinconico dipinto sul volto: eppure si sente sollevato, come se vedere quelle partite gli avesse tolto un peso dal cuore. Shoyo aveva finalmente qualcuno che gli alzava la palla, che gli permetteva di giocare a pallavolo come si comandava.  
Non era più (un corvo) impossibilitato a volare per colpa dei suoi compagni. Era cambiato.  
“Credo che… non ne abbia bisogno. Gli telefonerò più tardi per congratularmi.” continua con voce tremante.  
“Eh?! E dire che abbiamo fatto tutta questa strada…”  
I due si alzano e si avviano verso l’uscita. Izumi prosegue senza voltarsi, Koji invece si ferma e si gira.  
È un attimo: osserva la squadra - quella che Shoyo aveva sempre sognato - e sorride. È felice di sapere che il suo amico non è più un anima in pena che prega e scongiura per un’alzata.  
“Non si è mai scoraggiato e ora...”  
Sorride, tira un sospiro di sollievo e raggiunge l’amico verso la porta.

***

Ringraziano con un profondo inchino e guardano sulle tribune le persone che hanno tifato per loro. Trova che la sensazione sia stupenda. Per tutta la giornata, ha percepito il sostegno di qualcun altro, oltre a quello dei suoi compagni. A differenza dei rombi del Dateko, il loro tifo sembrava una leggera brezza. Eppure l’aveva percepito come una forte tempesta.  
Guarda felice quelle gradinate riempite di poche persone, la maggioranza studenti. I suoi occhi vagano e per un attimo, vedono due volti famigliari andarsene. Sbatte le ciglia, stupito.  
“Ah! Ma sono…?”  
Non ne è sicuro, ma poi uno dei due si volta per un attimo. Capelli neri, un sorriso soddisfatto: Koji. L’altro ragazzo, quello che lo aspetta sulla porta degli spalti, ha i capelli castani. Izumi.  
D’un tratto spariscono oltre la porta e Shoyo viene richiamato dal suo capitano. Devono uscire dalla palestra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so che *SPOILER*
> 
> *SPOILER*
> 
> c'è una scena che riprenderà quest'argomento nel manga (se l'avete intuito). Però dopo aver visto l'anime, avevo comunque il desiderio di scrivere questo missing moment. Sorry.  
> Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo! :)


	3. Un passo avanti

Un impulso gli diceva di correre verso l’uscita. Un impulso gli diceva di cercarli, non appena avesse attraversato quella porta. Un impulso gli diceva di urlare i loro nomi, non appena li vide nel cortile esterno della palestra.  
“Izumiiin! Kojiii!!”  
Due persone al cancello si girano, riconoscendo i loro nomi, riconoscendo quella voce. Shoyo sorride: i due volti che aveva visto poco prima sugli spalti erano veramente i loro.  
“Oi, Shoyo!”  
“Sho-chan!”  
Si corrono incontro entusiasti.  
“Che ci fate qui?”  
“Che razza di domanda è? Siamo venuti a vederti a giocare.” risponde Izumi con un sorriso.  
Gli occhi castani di Shoyo si sgranano, una domanda racchiusa in essi. Davvero i suoi amici avevano fatto tutta quella strada per vederlo giocare? Una forte emozione gli scalda il cuore. Il suo sorriso si illumina sul viso come un raggio di sole.  
“Grazie infinite!!” urla contento.  
I due amici si guardano, rossi in volto.  
“Sei il solito imbarazzante di sempre…” sbuffa Koji.  
“Huh? Che intendi dire?”  
Izumi gli tira una gomitata nelle costole e prende in mano le redini del discorso. Koji era sempre solo capace di lamentarsi, al posto di fare complimenti.  
“Intende dire che sei stato veramente fantastico nella partita di prima. Ora riesci a saltare perfino più in alto.”  
“Ti sembra?”  
“Dagli spalti sembra che tu stia letteralmente volando. E poi cos’era quell’attacco? Velocissimo!”  
“È la nostra speciale veloce! Ora che ho Kageyama che mi alza la palla, pos-”  
Izumi si blocca, mentre l’amico continua a parlare entusiasta. Il suo sorriso diventa incerto.  
Shoyo ha un alzatore.

_Eravamo amici e andavamo d’accordo, ma non mi sentivo come se avessi dei veri compagni di squadra._

“Cosa c’è?”  
La voce di Shoyo lo riporta alla realtà. Anche Koji si preoccupa. Di solito, Izumi non ha la testa tra le nuvole quando parla con gli altri.  
“Niente…. Chi l’avrebbe detto che sareste diventati amici!” improvvisa con voce tremante.  
“Mah, non so se lo definirei un amico… È più un compagno di squadra, ecco tutto.”  
“Ricordo quella volta alle medie… era veramente antipatico! È migliorato un po’?” chiede Koji con una smorfia.  
“Nah... ha sempre lo stesso, brutto carattere.” Hinata fa le spallucce. Ormai aveva imparato a farci l’abitudine.  
“Shoyo…” lo chiama Izumi con tono tranquillo.  
“Dimmi.”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni lo guarda curioso. Passa qualche attimo, il tempo per trovare le parole giuste.  
“— Sono veramente contento per te.”  
Hinata si stupisce. Sente un peso improvviso levarsi dal cuore, un peso che aveva volutamente ignorato. E si sente le spalle abbracciare.  
“Ha ragione, sai?” dice Koji, allegro. “Durante tutto il periodo delle medie ti sei sforzato al massimo. Ti meriti di giocare in una squadra come si deve…”  
“Ragazzi…”  
I due amici sorridono. C’è qualcosa di malinconico nei loro sguardi, ma le parole che pronunciano sono sincere. Shoyo ha fatto del suo meglio per entrare in quella squadra. Ed è un titolare, grazie anche all’alzatore che ricordano solo come un avversario piuttosto arrogante.  
Non hanno potuto godersi la pallavolo assieme. Ci hanno giocato, era vero, ma non era la pallavolo ciò che li accumunava. Non era la pallavolo la ragione per cui erano diventati amici. Di questo, Shoyo ne era perfettamente consapevole.  
Non era per la pallavolo, che Izumi e Koji erano venuti a vederlo.  
Per questa ragione si sente felice.  
“Grazie mille, davvero.”  
Si sorridono, i tre amici. E sanno che quel ‘grazie’ vale tanto, molto di più di un qualsiasi saluto o emozione provata mesi prima alla cerimonia di graduazione.

_Non ho mai sentito parlare di una partita giocata senza rimpianti._

Ora, possono tutti fare un passo avanti. Ora, ognuno può percorrere la propria strada, senza più pensare ai rimpianti del passato.


End file.
